time and the lycan ch 2
by alucard69
Summary: naruto the first lycan makes a mistake early in life...but what happens when that mistake comes back to take his mate away from him and burn the village to the ground
1. Chapter 1

**THE HIME AND THE LYCAN**

She was in a great mood today was her first year anniversary with her boyfriend she was going to spend the night at his apartment she was excited to sleep in his arms she looked at her watch just to see it was 9:00 pm she looked at the full moon when she heard a chilling scream she rushed to the sound only to see a couple being torn apart and devoured what she saw scared her the most it was a giant wolf then it stood 'a giant bipedal wolf' she thought then it turned to her then it did something that creped her out…..it grinned then she ran she ran as fast as she could she heard a howl she rant faster she started to pump her arms harder her lungs were starting to hurt she could feel it's eyes on her back its breath on her neck hear it's growl in her ears then she saw it, it was a wondrous site it was her boyfriends' apartment she ran even faster and started to bang on the door calling his name and crying "hina-hime" asked a very familiar voice she turned to see her boyfriend "naru-kun!" she yelled as she jumped in his arms and started to sob he held her tightly as he whispered comforting words when she finally calmed down she looked at his attire he didn't have his shirt or his jacket and his pants were torn up from the knee down "what happened" she asked "oh well…I….erm….I was doing a training exercise and my chakra exploded and tore up my cloths but lets get you inside" he said as he wrapped an arm around her waist she blushes at this and walks inside "so hime what got you so worked up" then his eyes grew cold and angry "was it your father again" she shakes her head "I saw a giant bipedal wolf killing a couple in the park it saw me then grinned at me like it knew me then I got scared and ran that's when I ended up here" then he held her tightly "its ok now your safe here….lets get you to bed  
at this hinata panics "but what if it comes back what if it kills us as we sleep what if…" she was cut off by a kiss then picks her up bridal style and places her on the bed and tucks her in "tell you what im gonna sit right here and just so you know im here im gonna hold your hand and im gonna stay up all night" at this her eyes bulged "I don't give a damn about me hinata hyuga I love you and I will do all I can to make you safe and happy are we clear" she nods at this and closes her eyes" then he makes five shadow clones "you go and inform the old man….you three go and get me some coffee for the maker….and you make the coffee" he said giving them orders then he looks at hinata and then remembers how they got together he chuckles "best day of my life"

**Flash back **

It was night time he just woke in the hospital after another beating he felt a tight grip on his right hand and a weight on his chest he looks down to see hinata with her head on her chest holding his hand like it was a life line he hears a chuckle then turns to his left to see his jiji hiruzen sarutobi "she wouldn't leave your side" then he point to the bed across the room to see a mummy of a person in a full body cast "her father showed up and tried to get her to let go of your hand and take her home….she didn't like that so much so she attacked him….she truly loves you naruto-kun" and at this naruto kisses her on the lips she wakes up to feel his lips on hers and kisses him back he pulls back to see her blushing face "sorry hinata-chan I didn't mean to wake you" then she chuckles "its ok naru-kun" she smiles that beautiful smile "hina-hime will you do me the honor of going on a date with me" at this she does the famous fan girl scream and gloms him screaming yes

**Flash back end **

Then he thought of that date he told her to dress casual he even told teuchi that he wouldn't be coming in for a while to save up money

**Flash back **

Then it came time for there first big date he picked her up at her estate she wore and elegant lavender dress naruto wore his nicest clothes next to hinata stood hiashi drinking some brown drink through a straw he bowed to hiashi "good day hiashi-sama my I ask what it is your drinking" hiashi bowed back with a smile "its my dinner naruto…..after that night I have to eat through a straw" then he ushers naruto and hinata inside and guides them to his room he goes to his closet to take a box down from the top shelf "this here naruto is the kimono I wore on my first date when I was your age I want you to have it naruto" he hands naruto the box and leaves with hinata so he could change he looks at himself in the mirror the kimono was as blue as his eyes with gold trim and a red crimson sash and on the back was the hyuga symbol he actually like the way it looked he picked up his cloths and exited out of the room hinata saw him and blushed hiashi smirked and placed his hand on his shoulder "naruto from this day on you are a member of the main house of this clan wear that kimono proudly and have a nice date he leaves the young couple and goes into his study naruto looks at hinata with a raised eyebrow she giggles "he learned his lesson the whole clan did once they heard what I did to him" then she blushes "anyone who talked bad about ended up in the hospital" naruto smiles at this then kisses her a few minutes later they were at the restaurant hinata's eyes bulge at this he took her to the crimson dragon the restaurant that the counsel and clan heads go since there the only ones who can afford it they walk in and get seated the waiter asks what they wanted hinata orders a sea food platter with a side of cinnamon buns naruto orders the special with some sake then he looks at hinata "you look beautiful tonight hinata" he smiles she blushes "thank you….you don't look so bad either" she said with a smile and blushed deeper they talked back and fourth then there food arrived hinatas sea food platter had crab legs grilled cod fried shrimp and lobster narutos plate was horrible he had a slab of brown stuff that just turned out to be shit he knew this cause it had peanuts whit a thick white sauce on top his sake was actualy piss and his sides were eminateing a green death fog then the waiter leaves and hinata took a look at what he got her face went crimson with rage smoke came out of her ears and she was emmiting such ki (killer intent) and blood lust her could have sworn he heard the devil yell out "oh shit!"

In hell

It was a nice day in hell the devil sitting on his throne listening to the screams of the tortured souls then his senses went off "OH SHIT! EVERY BODY HINATA HYUUGA IS PISSED RUN FOR YOUR LIVES(INSERT GIRLISH SCREAM HERE)" then the alarms went off everybodys running like a chiken with its head cut off

Back to naruto

Then hinata grabed his hand and left with out paying "hina-hime wait what about your food" then she looked back at him and the look in his eyes told him to shut up next thing they know he's in front of hiashi's study and she kicks the door open hiashi jurkes his head up in surprise " I didn't do it!" naruto yelles when there eyes meet hinata walks up to her father "who owns the crimson dragon" she growls she eyes glowing at this hiashi glares "what did they do" then hinata tells him about narutos food "come with me" he growls out then naruto finds himself in front of the crimson dragon hiashi barges into the restaurant and then barges into the kitchen where all employees were with hinata and naruto behind him "WHO THE FUCK SERVED THESE TWO!" he roars then the waiter from earlier walked up I-I-I d-d-did s-s-sir" just to be picked by the neck and choked "YOU FUCKING DARE TREAT MY DAUGHTERS DATE WITH SUCH DISRESPECT BY SERVING HIM SHIIT!" he squeezed tighter and tighter as he talked till "pop" his head popped off " AS FOR THE REST OF YOU YOUR ALL FIRED! NOW GET OUT!" then hinata walks up "I don't think ill let you live let alone leave after all this was my first big date AND YOU FUCKERS RUIND IT!" she roared as she attacked and killed the now ex-employees"

End of flash back

Naruto smiles at that memory ever since then word got out that he had conections in the hyuga clan and the attacks stoped of course he tried to lie about the shops treatmeant of him to hiashi when he asked till he figured out that hiashi had a branch member shadow him and learned that he cant lie about it anymore

The hokages office

Hiruzen sarutobi also know as the professor and god of shinobi was working late at night doing last minut paperwork when an explosion of smoke appears "old man we got a problem" said the naruto clone "what problem is that" "**she **has returned" at this the old man panics his eyes the size of dinner plates "are you sure" the second those words escape his mouth they hear a blood curdling howl "im sure **she **even tried to get hinata again im afraid we gotta do what we did last time make a curfew make sure nobadys out at night we cant let **her **do what she did last time" he finished as he put his head down in shame at this hiruzen stood up and huged naruto "its ok naruto-kun we all make mistakes we all must learn from them" "but old man this is my fault if I never…" "now don't go there naruto uzumaki what happened wasn't your fault now I say we get some sleep and talk about this in the morning…dismissed" then the clone dispelled himself

The real naruto

Naruto looks out his window and sees the moon is full "tsukuyomi-sama forgive me" he said this as a lone tear falls down his cheek "I never should have done it" he takes a sip of his coffee


	2. Chapter 2

**THE HIME AND THE LYCAN **

**Ok fist thing is im sorry about all the misspellings I forgot to spell check before I posted it and thanks to those who faved and followed this story I really didn't think it would be that good and thirdly I have two sequels for this story and all im saying is the second story is called the vampire and the lycan and the final story is the academy and the lycan that is all im saying (im so evil :-D) and I would like to apologize for the late update but my internet acted up and until now I couldn't up date **

**now on with the story **

"talking"

'thinking'

" **demon/lycan talking" **

'**demon/lycan thinking' **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC that is it **

**CH 2**

It was the next morning naruto just finished his last pot of coffee he looks at hinata as she still sleeping 'she is so cute when she sleeps she looks so peaceful' he thinks as he rubs her cheek and her eyes flutter open and does a cute yawn "good morning naru-kun" she said while smiled naruto bends over and kisses her lips she wraps her left arm behind his head as she deepens the kiss sticking her tongue in his mouth **(please note that since hinata is with naruto she is no longer shy and has as much confidence as naruto and she is a pervert too….its always the quiet ones)** the lack of air causes them to break the kiss "good morning hime feeling better" she nods as she gets up then goes to narutos second dresser and pulled out a violet short sleeved shirt and her usual pants "im gonna take a shower" she said as she gets ready to leave "great ill join you" he said as he followed her with his foxy grin she looks back and smiles "well what are you waiting for" she said as she shakes her ass as she walks they haven't had sex yet there waiting till there honeymoon for that but every now and then they'll bathe together and pleasure each other which is why she doesn't wear a bra or panties it turns the both of them on as they left the apartment they kiss good bye as they leave for there team meetings

10 min. later

naruto takes a look around and notices that people are ignoring him there wasn't a cloud in the sky the birds were chirping tora runs past him with a scratched to hell genin team on his tail then he reaches a bridge then he sees sakura and sasuke on the bridge then kakashi appears in a puff a smoke "morning guys! Today I wondered a bit from the path of life…" then sakura and naruto interrupted him "YOU ARE SUCH A LIAR! Would it kill you to at least PRETEND your sorry" "in any case this may surprise you…but I've recommended all three of you for the chunin selection exam then handed them there forms the next thing he sees is neon orange "kakashi-sensei I love you!" yells naruto "get off your embarrassing me" grunts kakashi "the choice to attend is yours if you decide then report to room 301 at the school by 4:00 tomorrow afternoon and then he poofs away then naruto leaves to arrive at hinata' team's training grounds

20 min. later

"hey hime-chan!" yells out naruto hinata tackles him with a kiss "guess what naru-kun were going into the chunin exams" she smiled happy that her sensei believes in her so much "that's wonderful hime-chan I bet you'd make chunin before anyone else" hinata grins at this "are you going to the exams to naru-kun" then naruto got a depressed look "yes but I don't know kakashi wont teach me nothing and the only skilled one is sasuke" at this kiba smirks 'wow tou-san is a great actor' he thought and at this akamaru barked 'it's a good thing me and kiba are the only ones that can speak dog' thought naruto "thanks akamaru….I guess" he said with a deadpan look at this hinata giggles and kurinai smiles and shino pushes up his glasses "hey kiba is it alright I come and have dinner with your family" 'its been a while since I've seen my children' thought naruto "of course you can" 'kaa-chan and nii-san is gonna flip they love it when tou-san visits' thought kiba

**LATER THAT NIGHT **

*knock* *knock* *knock* naruto knocks on the inuzuka house door naruto was excited the last time he visited his children was when kiba graduated a father couldn't be prouder the only time kiba challenged his authority was when kiba thought he could beat him and date hinata kiba woke up a week later with an EKG machine beeping with a what the fuck look on his face naruto laughs at that memory then the gates open to reveal the entire clan standing at attention as he passes the dogs howl and the person bows it warms his heart to see this through the centuries his children never stopped loving him and at the end of the row stood one of his daughters she looked mid thirties with shaggy spiky hair wearing an elegant red dress "hello musume" he says as he hugs her "its great to see you again tou-san" then a dog with grayish blue fur with white underbelly with one ear and an eye patch over his right eye his mate next to him she had white fur and next to her was there pup who had white fur with blue streaks "naruto may I have make a request" said the one eyed dog "sure thing kuromaru….and who is the beauty next to you" he said looking at the female dog "you flatter me naruto-sama" "please call me naruto were all family" he said scratching behind her ear "thank you naruto but my name is tess I am kuro-kuns mate next to us is our pup and our request is that you name it" and then she turns to the pup at her paws naruto looks at the pup thinking of a name and notes it's a girl "…how about …..alma" he said smiling **(it's **the only name I could think of plus I love **the fear series) **and at this the dog barks and wags her tail "well I think she likes it" said kuromaru's mate "I agree Tess-chan" **(I know it isn't Japanese but my childhood pet dog was named tess and she had to be put down due to old age so I put her in this story in her honor any of you who disagree can go suck it) **

and at this naruto stands up "alright whose ready to eat" at this every one howls

3 hr. later

the party was great he met his new son's and daughter's as well as the new pups this is one of naruto favorite moments is when he's with his children then tsume walks up to him "so tou-chan when are you going to tell hinata the truth about you" she says as she sits next to him "soon tsume-chan soon" he said with a smile not one of his fakes but a real smile "just imagine the look on her face when you tell her your old enough to be the rekudo sennin's grandfather" at this naruto bust out laughing "ill be sure to take pictures" and at this both started to laugh then and inuzuka anbu drops down in front of naruto kneeling "tou-san I have important news…orochimaru has been spotted near the village" at this naruto enters his thinking pose he knew to him and his clan orochimaru wasn't a threat but to everyone else…." keep track of his movements never let him out of your site" and with that the inuzuka nods then shushins out of there 'ill get you orochimaru for what you did to my naka-chan you will pay' at this a scowl appears on his face

2days later

We find naruto, sakura, and sasuke in the forest of death naruto is **NOT **in a good mood orochimaru had gotten away from him and on top of that orochimaru gave sasuke the mate mark…um I mean CURSE mark but naruto was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a scream "that scream…HIME-CHAN!" naruto cried so loud that he woke up sasuke and sakura they both looked to see him charge in to the forest then they followed to see what was going on when he found hinata and her team he saw kiba akamaru and shino passed out and hinata bound with her cloths torn and a guy about to rape her at this naruto knees him in the nose shattering it "for even **thinking **of touching my mate im going to rip you apart" and at this naruto began to change his muscles increasing in size his arms growing three time there length his legs growing bigger and longer and reverse jointed to that of a dogs hind legs his hair turning silver as his silver fur growing all over his body his mouth bursting from his face turning into a snout his teeth growing thee times there normal length his finger nails turn to claws but what surprised every one watching he sprouted ten wolf like tails

(**WARNING GORE COMEING UP WARNING)**

and in the blink of an eye naruto went from hinata to the guy he kicked and grabbed his right arm and with a flick of his wrist he tore it off at the shoulder the man screaming as blood poured out of him then using his claws on the other hand he cuts off the arm at the elbo

To hinata

as this was going on hinata started to shed tears these were not tears of happiness of being saved but tears of fear anger and betrayal because the man she loved more than anything turned into a monster and is now torturing a man and it didn't help that the only thing that looked like naruto that she seen was the one that chased her that night

To the fight

It wasn't long till the man was just a head and body the man at this point is wandering how he's still alive and with one flick of his wrist naruto cuts open his abdomen and his guts come spilling out blood everywhere and after that within three minutes the man is dead naruto rushed over to hinata and unties her and with that kiba akamaru and shino woke up hinata ran to kiba naruto steps forward and hinata screams "GET WAY MONSTER!" she yells grabbing one of kiba's kunai holding it in front of her "**hinata its me naruto" **"NO YOUR NOT YOU'RE A MONSTER A FREAK!" at this naruto hears his own heart shattering tears fall from his eyes as he runs away crying then he bumps into sakura who saw the whole thing at this sakura hugs naruto "its ok naruto shell come around come on lets go to the tower" naruto is surprised at this "**aren't you afraid of me" **he asked confused "no if you were a monster you wouldn't be shedding tears now come on" so naruto changes back and changes his cloths and with that the three of them leave for the tower but naruto he didn't see the point anymore his unlimited energy all of a sudden ran dry he can barely walk his eyes glazed over and for the first time in his life he wanted to quit, quit the exams, quit being a shinobi, and quit living all he did on there way to the tower was stare at his kunai contemplating on using it on himself ending it right then and there the next thing he knows is the kunai is gone and he was enveloped into a hug and from the smell of him naruto knew who it was the man he saw as an older brother iruka umino and at this naruto couldn't hold it in anymore and let it all out staining iruka cloths with his tears naruto cried so hard he started hiccupping sakura felt so bad for naruto 'so what he was a werewolf he cant be a monster a monster wouldn't act like this plus he wouldn't be so kind and gentle' thought sakura as naruto passed out

3hrs. Later

as all the genin gathered in the battle room "ok whoever doesn't feel like they can go on raise your hand then kabuto raises his hand then leaves then to the surprise of everyone naruto raises his hand then starts to leave seeing this kiba raises his hand as well and starts to chase naruto, naruto looks at kiba with his "dead eyes" "kiba stay you don't have to give up for my sake" "the hell I don't! you're my tou-san I cant let you do this!" "and as your tou-san I order you to stay" at this kiba reluctantly submitted and stayed

20 minutes later

Using his super speed naruto reached his apartment and created a clone to deliver all of hinatas thing to her clan then he pack all his things locked the door and left his apartment never to return

**Ok as I said before im sorry about the late update but for some reason my internet was acting up and it had trouble loading the website so please forgive me**


End file.
